The American Revolution
by LilPannychan
Summary: What happenes if Vegeta gets hit on the head with a history book? He turnes into a British commander of course!! Get ready for a remake of the revolution. I hope you enjoy!!
1. The start of it all

Disclaimer: I own everything!!  
  
A/n: I guess you must be type confused right? You'll get it though. This is a story well...you just have to read it.  
  
Ages.  
  
Pan: 8  
  
Trunks 8  
  
Goten 8  
  
Sorry bra fans, but their aint going to be no Bra in the story. She doesn't exist  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHY MUST YOU BREAK THE STUPID MACHINE EVERYTIME YOU TRAIN IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed after Vegeta threw some scrap metal of what use to be the gravity machine at her.  
  
"WOMAN ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR PIECE OF TRASH IS WORHTLESS!!!!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
"AGH!!!! Fine you want to be that way..." Bulma said before walking to her lab. (Don't think Vegeta won because he didn't)  
  
Vegeta smirked thinking he won and went to the living room to watch TV.  
  
But when he went to the living room with Pan Trunks and Goten throwing books all over the place.  
  
"Brats what the heck do you think your doing!!!" Vegeta yelled at them  
  
"Stupid history book!!" Pan threw it at the wall but instead of throwing it forward it went backwards by accident and hit Vegeta on the head, making him collapse on the floor then the book hit him again when it landed on the ground, turning its page to the American Revolution.  
  
" Whoops sorry Uncle Vegeta" Pan muttered.  
  
"Is he dead" Trunks asked as the trio gathered up to him.  
  
Bulma came to the living room to see what the whole commotion was all about.  
  
"Vegeta?? What happened to him?" She turned to Pan  
  
"Well...he got hit on the head" Pan said sheepishly  
  
"Serves him right" Bulma smiled.  
  
"What so you're not mad??" Pan asked  
  
"Nope...common kids lets go have lunch" Bulma said walking into the kitchen with the kids.  
  
After eating Lunch Pan went back to check if her Uncle was still there but he wasn't  
  
"Um...Aunt Bulma" Pan called, but them something covered her mouth.  
  
"Stupid American fool!!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
Pan saw that it was Vegeta in what looked like British clothes.  
  
Pan tried to take his hand off of her mouth, but found it that her plan failed. She then Bit him and he yelled "OUCH" then she began to run back to the kitchen.  
  
"AUNT BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed.  
  
"What?"Bulma turned around to see a very scared Pan  
  
"Uncle Vegeta has gotten crazy!!" Pan screamed as she clung to her leg.  
  
~~  
  
"Now men we have to move quickly to have a sneak attack by dawn" Vegeta said in a heavy British accent to Goku, Krillin, and Gohan.  
  
"That's how you play the game?" Goku said stupidly  
  
"Well, I suppose"  
  
"Now we will attack the Americans secretly killing everything that is on our way!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lol. Vegeta thinks he is in the 1700's?? Now he has Goku, Gohan, and Krillin on his side. Gosh I guess that book really did it to him now.... I hope you enjoyed.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	2. Hostages

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
A/n: Ok I want to apologize for any American or British person that is offended.  
  
I am sorry but it is only for humor. I am not trying to rub it in your faces.  
  
This is for Tm and Pissed if you aint that person then you can read the story now this isn't for you:  
  
Now for TM and Pissed. What the hell are you talking about?? I CAN DO WHATEVER I DAMN FEEL LIKE IT!! And what about m/t?? I don't get it. I can take Bra out of the story if I feel like it!! And if you have a problem with it then don't read my story. And if you read my bio I m a t/p fan so why are you so mad?? I never made fun of Marron...she never even was in my stories!! So you better think before you write next time. One more thing I won't handle any crap from anyone got that!! Guess what I don't care about Bra she isn't my concern. So in this story Bra doesn't live. Have a problem than you can settle it with me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you talking about crazy??" Bulma asked.  
  
"He started acting all weird and he called me an American" Pan quivered.  
  
"Maybe he is trying to play a joke," Goten said.  
  
"Well it wasn't a joke to me" Pan said angrily.  
  
" So where is he??" Trunks asked looking in the living room.  
  
" I have no idea, maybe he ate something poisonous or something" Everyone looked at Bulma.  
  
"What?! I can cook so stop looking at me like that!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
~~  
  
"Why are we wearing these funny clothes?" Goku asked as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"They are not funny they are British clothes, its for a war" Vegeta said putting on his hat.  
  
" So what do you do in this game?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Its not a game it's a war okay" Vegeta was getting impatient.  
  
" A war?!" Krillin said.  
  
" Against who??" Gohan knew exactly what a war meant.  
  
"Against those blasted Americans" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh so we are fighting the American Revolution" Gohan remembered he taught his students about it.  
  
"Wait but we aren't going to win" Krillin said.  
  
"Oh yeah, nope we aren't the Americans win"  
  
"FOOL!! One thing you never do is doubt the British!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay" Goku sweat dropped  
  
"But we wont win see it says in here" Krillin said showing Vegeta the history book he had with him.  
  
"Why that is preposterous!!" Vegeta eyes grew wide.  
  
" Just go with his plan then we can get this over with," Gohan whispered to Goku and Krillin.  
  
" Never mind that was an American who wrote that" Krillin took the book and blasted it into pieces.  
  
"So where are these Americans??" Goku asked.  
  
"First I have to give you you're weapons then we will attack" Vegeta said looking at the sky it was getting dark.  
  
"But Vegeta we don't need weapons" Goku wined  
  
"THAT'S GENERAL VEGETA TO YOU!!" Vegeta screamed at Goku.  
  
~~  
  
"Wow its getting dark and we still cant find Vegeta" Goten said.  
  
"My mom is coming in a few minutes because she is helping Aunt Bulma fix the gravity machine. And she said I can sleep over since this fixing is going to take all night." Pan said  
  
"Well I am going to sleep over too" Goten smiled.  
  
When Videl came she went into the Lab to help Bulma. Trunks Goten and Pan got ready to go to sleep in the living room but still looked for Vegeta here and there. But at 12:00 in the morning they got tired and went to sleep.  
  
When Goten woke up he saw Vegeta and a long sword close to his chest. That's when he screamed  
  
"Goten shut up!" Pan said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Guys!!! I need help!!" Goten screamed one more time.  
  
Pan stood up and saw that Goten was trying to get a long sword off of him.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta what are you doing??" Pan said as she cut the sword with her hand.  
  
Vegeta looked at Pan and pulled out a gun  
  
"Um..." Pan put her hands up.  
  
Goten tried to stop Vegeta but he took both of them hostage and went outside where he say his `men' sleeping.  
  
" Stupid troops" Vegeta mumbled as he took wait and splashed it on Goku.  
  
"Ah!!!! CHICHI IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed before he realized who did that.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing with Pan and Goten?" Goku asked  
  
"Taking them hostage what does it look like?" Vegeta said as he tied them with rope he found in the kitchen.  
  
Gohan woke up then "Vegeta!! What are you doing with my daughter!!" Gohan said but he couldn't take off the rope.  
  
" What are you talking about this is an American" Vegeta said pulling Pan and Goten into eye contact while they were dangling from his hand.  
  
"No its Pan remember" Gohan said slowly.  
  
"Im not a moron" Vegeta said as he threw Pan, and Goten still tied up at Gohan.  
  
Gohan was knocked out for a few minutes but when he woke up, he acted a little weird.  
  
"Now you will carry those hostages until we get to the base" Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Gohan said  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide as she looked at her father "Dad!! Its me remember your little girl!!" Pan screamed.  
  
" What are you talking about foolish American I have no daughter" And with that Gohan, and Vegeta marched to their `base' Goku followed thinking its all a game. They left Krillin there sleeping on the grass while Trunks was watching the whole thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Wow so Vegeta has the smartest person in the group huh? But hey the American side has a smart person and a mean, tough person in one. Videl!! What will she do when she find out that her only daughter is captured. The only thing I can do is pity Gohan and Vegeta. Because one thing you never do is take a mothers baby. Especially if that mother is Videl Son.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	3. The Americans

Disclaimer: I own everything and if you have a problem then lets settle it!!  
  
A/n: hey everyone!! I guess you all like the idea except the British.... well I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten! Goten! Wake up!!" Pan whispered.  
  
"Huh? What??"  
  
Pan starts to kick him but since she can't see she missed.  
  
"Goten where are we?" Pan whispered  
  
"Wait I feel something" Goten said.  
  
"Its clothes! It smells like...we're in dad's closet!!"  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You know that we are still dangling FROM THESE STUPID ROPES!!!!!!"  
  
"Um...wait let me check...yeah"  
  
~~~  
  
"MOM!!! VIDEL!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs  
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could to where Trunks was.  
  
"Trunks what happened" Bulma asked trying to catch her breath and Videl to follow  
  
"Its true!! Pan was right!! Dad has gone crazy!! They are all in British clothes and Gohan started to act weird and they took Pan and Goten!!" Trunks panicked.  
  
"What??" Videl said  
  
"Its true!! Mommy it is!!" Trunks started to calm down  
  
"Trunks he is probably playing a game, anyway we should go check" Bulma said that when she saw Krillin  
  
"Krillin!! Krillin you baka wake up" Bulma shook him  
  
"What?? Oh hi Bulma. Where's Vegeta and the others??" Krillin stood up.  
  
"He left, Krillin do me a favor and go check on Vegeta and see what he is doing" Bulma said pushing him out of her property.  
  
"Me!! He is a psycho!! Are you kidding??" Krillin said looking back at Bulma.  
  
"KRILLIN!!"  
  
"Fine..." Krillin flew to Goku's house.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I mean Mr. Vegeta what about Krillin??" Goku asked Vegeta. They were all in the back yard-um I mean in their `Military Base'.  
  
"That Baka, can wait" Vegeta all of a sudden saw Krillin walk into Goku's house.  
  
"Intruder!!" Gohan yelled and went inside.  
  
When Krillin went inside he heard a yell from a room upstairs. He went to check and saw Pan and Goten tied up.  
  
"What are you guys doing there??" Krillin said as he tried to take the rope off.  
  
"Stop right there" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh hey Gohan, help me with this" Krillin said.  
  
"Traitor!" Gohan yelled as he took out his sword  
  
Krillin put his hands up.  
  
"I suggest you run" Pan whispered to him.  
  
Gohan swung it at Krillin but missed a hair as Krillin started to run out the house and fly back to Bulma's.  
  
"Bulma!! Bulma!! They've gone crazy!! Gohan tried to kill me!!" Krillin screamed as he grabbed Bulma.  
  
"See it is true!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"What??" Videl couldn't believe it.  
  
Krillin calmed down a bit and said, " I went into the house and I heard a scream and when I went upstairs I saw Pan and Goten tied up. I tried to take them out but Gohan stopped me and he tried to kill me with his sword."  
  
"Which house?"  
  
"Goku's"  
  
"Alright, if they want to play a game I'm in it too" Videl said as she went inside.  
  
"What are going to do" Bulma said.  
  
"Well...if they are playing the British I say we play the Americans" Videl smirked as she went inside with Trunks, Bulma, and Krillin to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let the games begin!!! I guess its Videl vs. Vegeta. But wait, of all people why invite Chichi into this. Someone is going to end up killed. Don't know what I mean then you are gonna have to wait until the next chapter!!  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	4. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!!!   
  
  
A/n: Sorry people I haven't been writing much lately. Well I was thinking of putting a new character in this, as someone requested...just maybe. Lol well I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 'British'  
  
Piccolo was meditating next to a tree next door to Goku's house when he saw Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan marching all over the backyard.  
  
  
"Bakas" Murmured Piccolo as he kept on meditating.  
  
  
  
Gohan was practicing using his musket, when he spotted something green near a tree. Thinking it was a spy he walked up to it.  
  
  
  
"Gohan? What are you doing with those funny clothes another costume for Sayaman"   
  
  
"American fool." Gohan chuckled as he pointed the musket into Piccolo's neck.  
  
  
"Now come with me if you wish to live" Gohan said hitting Piccolo with the musket.  
  
  
"Gohan what happened to your voice? What are you doing?!"  
  
  
"Walk!" Gohan instructed as both of them walked back to the military base.  
  
"I found a spy. Stupid fool thinks he could get past me"  
  
"Good work Gohan" Vegeta said   
  
"So Piccolo you're joining this thing too?" Goku said as Piccolo sweat dropped.  
  
  
"GOKU DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANNA DO THIS?!?!?!" Piccolo screamed at Goku.  
  
  
"Well sorry Piccolo" Goku said sarcastically as Vegeta and Gohan took Piccolo inside the house.  
  
  
Piccolo started to mumble some not so very nice words at Goku.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um...Videl why are we wearing these things again?" Trunks asked as he took a look in the mirror. (Boy this seems like I wrote something likes this before)  
  
  
"Its called colony clothes. I want my little girl back!! And the only way is to kick the crap out of Gohan!! Oh he is in big trouble now!!"   
  
  
"Videl? Are you feeling ok?" Bulma asked with concern  
  
"Yes Bulma. But Vegeta cant have all the fun" Videl smirked.  
  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We remake the battle of Bunker hill except we need one more person" Videl said looking outside.  
  
"Who?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"Grandma Chichi of course"  
  
  
"That plan may be crazy enough to.... GET US ALL KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
  
"Hi Chichi" Videl hugged Chichi.  
  
"I have something to tell you" Videl said as she told Chichi everything.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you're not a spy?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"NO!!! You Baka" Piccolo said.  
  
  
"What a lie, he obviously isn't a traitor...I admire that." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"We're just gonna have to bring it out of him" Gohan said knowing what Vegeta was going to say.  
  
  
Goku was looking at them he was all-sad because now his 'little buddy' was best friends with his son.  
  
  
"HELLO!!!!!!! I WAS MEDITATING!!!!!!!!!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME ASK GOKU!!!!!" Piccolo said trying to find hope.  
  
"Oh...he was spying" Goku said bored he finally didn't feel like playing.  
  
  
"GOKU!!!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like this chapter. See ya in the next.  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	5. How did Resident Evil get involved into ...

Disclaimer: I don't own nada!!   
  
A/n: Hello!! Im just so happy because tomorrow is my birthday!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 'British'   
  
  
Goku couldn't take it anymore if he couldn't have his little buddy then the only way to get him back was to act like Gohan. So while Vegeta and Gohan were upstairs doing Kami knows what to Piccolo Goku started to build a militia tent.  
  
  
~~~~  
The Americans  
  
"THEY DID WHAT TO MY BABY!?!?!?!" Chichi screamed.  
  
Sweat drop " Chichi all they did was put her in a closet" Krillin tried to calm her down.  
  
  
Out of nowhere Chichi took out her military guns and bullets   
  
"Vegeta's gonna die!!" She screamed.  
  
Trunks looked a bit frightened.  
  
"Hey I say we attack them without them knowing, get my baby girl and Goten back and kick the crap out of those idiots!!" Videl yelled as if it was a command.  
  
"But Videl...Its nighttime and besides Chichi and Bulma don't know how to fly" Krillin whined.  
  
"Krillin if you are a coward just say so, you don't have to-"  
  
"I am not a COWARD!!!" Krillin screamed.  
  
" So then lets go" Videl said as everyone started to march out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The British cough, cough the idiots who are gonna get their buts kicked by women cough, cough  
  
Goten all of a sudden awoke because of a bad dream.  
  
"PAN!! PAN!!" Goten kicked sideways to try and wake her up.  
  
"What now Goten?" Pan yawned.  
  
"I had a bad dream that my brother was mean and cruel and looked like Vegeta and they took us as hostages and were in a closet." Goten said.  
  
  
"GOTEN YOU BAKA!!! WE'RE IN A CLOSET NOW!!!!" Pan screamed as she started to kick Goten but didn't know which way he was so she kicked to her right.  
  
  
"Owwww!!" Said a grown up voice, which caused Pan and Goten to scream.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!! IT'S THE RESIDENT EVIL PEOPLE!!!! IN THE VIDEO GAMES THEY HIDE IN THE CLOSET TO EAT YOU!!!!!!!" Goten screamed as he kicked to his right with his eyes shut tight thinking the man was there but he hit Pan, he kept on hitting her.  
  
"Got-ouch ouch- Im in the -ouch middle IM IN THE MIDDLE -ouch MIDDLE YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she kicked Goten so hard that he started to whimper like a puppy.  
  
"Ok show your self!!" Pan said making a flame on her finger with her power.  
  
It was Piccolo who looked really mad.  
  
"Uh...Mr. Piccolo I didn't mean to...GOTEN KICKED YOU GOTEN KICKED YOU HONEST!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Pan you kicked him too!!!" Goten yelled back.  
  
"WILL YOU BRATS SHUTUP!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
Everything grew silent until Pan blew the fire out of her finger.  
  
"So...Mr. Piccolo how did you get in here? Its not like they put you in here" Goten smirked.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? Gohan and that idiot baka stupid crack head-"  
  
"You mean Vegeta?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well anyway something happened to them, like Babedi coming back and hypnotizing Gohan"  
  
"What about Vegeta?" Goten asked.  
  
"That stupid fool gets cocky every other hour" Piccolo scowled.  
  
"Alright!!" Came a voice from outside as it opened to reveal none other than Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Now you stupid low lives" Vegeta said taking Goten, and Pan out from their loops on the top of the rope.  
  
  
"Tell me where those farmers are!!" Vegeta spit in their faces.  
  
"Say it don't spray it" Goten whispered.  
  
"Brat you better keep quiet!" Vegeta looked at Goten.  
  
"Vegeta, will you get us out!! We didn't do anything except act like the kids we are!!" Pan screamed.  
  
'She must be their commander' Thought Vegeta 'since she has the flag in her pocket' Vegeta was looking at the orange bandana Pan has in her pocket. A piece was sticking out. It was the bandana Goku gave her when she was 2, (Orange is Goku's favorite color that's why it is orange)  
  
"On with it! Where is your army!! Or I will kill you like the bloody fools you are!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Uh...There...there...there...."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anything of the day  
  
Just to let you know. It is true, the bandana thing. But I don't know what age she got it. All I know is that Goku gave it to her.   
  
  
I hope you email me and say happy b-day!! LOL!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	6. FINALLY!!

Disclaimer: Lalalala!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Can you pretty please answer me this question? WHO OUT ME IN THEIR FAVORITE LISTS? Lol I don't really think I deserve it, and I really want to know. Curiosity killed the cat, but thank Kami im not cat!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Their...Their coming just you wait!! They will know that I need help and they'll be here you can count on it!!!" Pan screamed, 'what the heck did I just say?' She spit into Vegeta face and growled. She got that from her mother, she could never show any weakness towards her Uncle Vegeta...It will come back and hit you in the face.  
  
"Well when they get here I will crush them with my bare hands!!" Vegeta smirked as he threw Pan and Goten back in.  
  
  
"Pan the hell did you have to go and do that for?!!" Goten yelled.  
  
"SHHHH..........he'll hear our plan" Pan whispered.  
  
"PLAN?!?! Your starting to act like Vegeta!!" Goten was getting hysterical.  
  
"I haven't eaten, or played Video games, in a while!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! IM HUNGRY IM GOTTA EAT SOMETHING!!!" Goten said struggling to get out.  
  
Piccolo pitied both of them. 'They got that craziness from Goku' Piccolo thought as he tried to find a way to get out'.   
  
"Hey I got it!" Pan said snapping her fingers.  
  
"We power up and burn the rope off!" Pan smiled.  
  
"Ok" Goten said as they both powered up and the rope became broken.  
  
"Ouch" They both said as they hit the ground with the thud as dust rose up.  
  
"What about Piccolo?" Goten whispered to Pan.  
  
"Leave him here, he's sleeping, and I don't like it when he yells it hurts my ears." Pan said opening the door and getting out with Goten to follow.  
  
~~~~~~Americans~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys when we get there its everyone one for themselves. You can't tell what Vegeta would do, or Gohan when they are brain washed." Bulma instructed as they walked to the woods.  
  
  
"So who's going inside?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I'll go!" chichi volunteered she seemed way to happy. She looked so happy like the time some one got Goku stationary set and said that an education would come with it.  
  
"Inside? I want to go to. I want to see where Panny and Goten is, and beat the crap out of Vegeta for acting like such a baka!" Videl also volunteered smirking.  
  
"Wait I think we should just go through the back and do a sneak attack thing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Good boy! He learned from his mother" Bulma smiled as she patted Trunks head.  
  
'Pan and Goten are lucky!' Trunks thought, but he blushed at the thought of Pan.   
  
  
2 hours later   
  
  
"Mommy im cold"  
  
  
"Mommy im hungry"  
  
"Mommy when are we there?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Fine...I'll shut up you people isn't answering me anyway!"  
  
  
"Yes we're there!!"   
  
"Shut up Trunks we have to go through the back."  
  
Trunks just sighed he went through the front instead of the back.  
  
~~~~~~~British~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten over here look!" Pan whispered loudly to Goten as she pointed to Gohan and Vegeta sleeping on the couch.  
  
Goten took a good look to the kitchen Microwave that had a clock. The clock said it was 3 in the morning.  
  
"Pan, it took 7 hours to get out of that room when the clothes fell on us??" He asked.  
  
"I guess so, hey where's grandpa??" Pan asked as she looked around the living room.  
  
"Lets go outside, he might be over there," Goten said as they both headed for the outdoors.  
  
They saw Goku and he looked even worse than Vegeta and Gohan alike. Goku had a fake wig on his head and a British musket and was marching all over the place. He had the same clothes Vegeta was wearing.  
  
"Grandpa!! It's me Pan. Hey don't tell me you got hit in the head or something." Pan said she tried to get her grandpa's attention but he wouldn't even look towards her way. She couldn't take it anymore, people she knew and loved all of a sudden turned into such IDIOTS.  
  
Goku turned to look at her he just grunted and kept on marching back and forth.  
  
' He turned into another Vegeta?' Goten thought as he looked on at his father.  
  
"Ah lets go back, and wake Vegeta up so he can tie us back. Its not like grandma and Auntie Bulma aren't zombies like them." Pan said pointing to Goku.  
  
Goten and Pan went inside and closed the back door.   
  
Pan was looking to the ground in defeat when she bumped into something. She thought it was Goten but when she looked up it as Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! I never thought I would be so glad to see you!!" Pan said as she hugged him. Trunks blushed a bit, and then Pan realized what she was doing so she let go and blushed slightly.  
  
"Hi Trunks!! Did you bring food?? I checked in the refrigerator and they ate everything!" Goten said to his best buddy. 'They' was referred to as Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"Don't worry buddy, Mommy, and Aunt Chichi brought everything we need. They're coming from the back." Trunks said.  
  
"MY BABIES!!!!!!!!" Chichi screamed as she picked up Goten and Pan and hugged them so tight they couldn't breathe.  
  
"Uh...hi Mom"  
  
"H-Hi, hi g- g- grandma"   
  
"Where's Goku?? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL KILL HIM" Chichi screamed which caused Vegeta and Gohan to wake up.  
  
"You mean you didn't see him outside-" An angry Vegeta cut off Pan.  
  
"SILENCE.......... So your troops have finally decided to come eh? Well you were very brave for that, but you see you bloody Americans, you are standing in the King's soil and you will have to pay for that!" Vegeta and Gohan took out their swords.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffhanger... I hope you people enjoyed. I tried to make it as long as I could. Until the next chapter.  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	7. Back to Norman lol

Disclaimer: Hmm  
  
A/n: I have a lot to say... One thing is the person who said that I was losing much touch. Listen that was really rude, and unfair, I don't think you should even be speaking that way! If anyone else thinks the same way than say it in my face. That was really rude and I didn't like that comment. It really did hurt, a lot in fact. Well I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AMERICAN?! You baka we're in JAPAN!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
" Tell your little slave to shut up" Gohan said as he looked at Bulma like he was about to slice her.  
  
"HELLO!! It's me you idiot BULMA!" Bulma yelled into Gohan's face.  
  
"Don't say that to Gohan!" Videl yelled.  
  
Gohan just sat there a bit confused.  
  
"THERE HERE, 'THE AMERICANS' ARE HERE!!" Goku said as he ran in with a trumpet playing a song.  
  
"YOU BAKA Their here already!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Krillin was fiddling with his musket until it accidentally shot off and hit Goku.  
  
Goku was on the ground lying dead when the blood came gushing out.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan got a bit scared by the gunshot and started to charge after Bulma, Chichi, and Videl.  
  
The girls took out their guns and the war started.   
  
Chichi was crying while she was slapping Krillin.  
  
"My Goku is gone!! How could you!!" She screamed as she started to bang a musket on Krillin's head.  
  
"This is for kidnapping my own daughter!!" Videl punched Vegeta in the jaw.  
  
"YOU IDIOT IM BULMA!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled as she hurt Gohan with a knife.  
  
All of a sudden Goku stood up straight, with everyone to freeze and look at him, even Pan, Trunks, and Goten too.  
  
  
"Ketchup" Goku said taking piece of the substance and putting it in his mouth.  
  
He then started to laugh like an idiot, and try to stand up but he couldn't from all the laughing.  
  
"First (HAHA!!) Vegeta gets us and we dress up in these (Haha!!) clothes. Then Gohan gets hit on the head with something and he turns into Vegeta! Then im all mad (HAHA) and decided to become Vegeta, now Im DEAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku started to cry-laugh now, as everyone started to sweat drop.  
  
"What the heck did he drink?" Trunks mumbled.  
  
"The guys gone hay wire" Krillin felt sorry for his best friend.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku just kept on laughing away.  
  
Vegeta just started at his own troop and shook his head 'how pitiful' he thought.  
  
"YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" Chichi smiled (She what?) as she went to hug Goku.  
  
"SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM NOW!!" Vegeta said referring Chichi as a boy.  
  
"Don't let him cuddle you shoot her idiot!!"   
  
"But little buddy..."  
  
"I can't take this anymore!!" Pan said hurling a textbook she found at Vegeta.   
  
  
Vegeta staggered for a bit then he saluted towards Gohan and he dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
Gohan just stared and after a minute, everyone was silent and Gohan said:  
  
"Finally!!" he smiled.  
  
"What?!?!?" All turned to look at him  
  
Gohan put his hands in the back of his head and did the Son (tm) smile.  
  
"Sorry guys I was just faking, I was going to kill him in a minute if he didn't stop being so egotistic" Gohan said   
  
"So you didn't steal my lil-buddy!" Goku smiled.  
  
(Sweat drop) "Er...why would I do that?"  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You really think I would make the ending like that??   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your crazy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everone picked up whatever they had and started to walk up to Gohan.  
  
  
"Um...you guys...what are you going to do with those? Guys....Guys! GUYS!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Hour later  
  
Gohan was lying there with bruises all over his face while everyone decided to sleepover. They all stared at Vegeta when he woke up.  
  
  
"Alright people its world war 3!! What the hell do you people think that the Talaban are going to wait for you to come?? What about Osama Bin Laden?? The fool is so stupid he thinks that us Americans are going to lose!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Vegeta just kept on ranting about Afghanistan and other things.   
  
  
Everyone just shook his or her hands as if saying "NOT AGAIN!!" shook their heads and walked to a Spanish restaurant to eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There now that's a good ending don't you think?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LMAO!! I hope you liked it. Doesn't that sound like a Panny ending? Please review.  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


End file.
